


The Hound And It's Master

by Jasperhuxley



Series: Tales From The Evervista - Memory Tome (Claymore, Hiranowl) [1]
Category: Tales From The Evervista (D20 game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasperhuxley/pseuds/Jasperhuxley
Series: Tales From The Evervista - Memory Tome (Claymore, Hiranowl) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911172
Kudos: 1





	The Hound And It's Master

A tall, dark, humanoid figure towers over the Fledgling. A young Aarakoaca who’s claws grip around a bloodied ornamental dagger looks up, whilst being surrounded by a myriad of corpses. One similarity that the carcasses share, is that they all don the same emerald-tinted cloak stained blood red.  
Not forgetting the same Silver Mask that covers their muzzles or beaks, whoever they are.

-  
"So, you have decided to cast away whatever life you have left for the sake of exacting revenge against your aggressors?"

“Do I need to repeat myself? As long as the terms are agreed upon, you will be bound to me."  
-

The shadowy figure bends over towards the avian in disapproval.

-  
"Think carefully. You are trading your very soul to be consumed and destroyed in exchange for my services. As starving as I am for a fresh young soul, surely you intend to spend the rest of your short life frolicking w-"

"Save the small talk."  
-

“Then it’s settled.” The Shadow nods.

The dark shape bursts into a thick cloud that envelops the interior of the bloodied and ruined parlor. In an instant, the bodies that consist of a collective of many races present throughout Hiranowl, are consumed by the daemon.

The cloud collapses in on itself and bursts, revealing a male jackal twice the younglings’ height, Donned in a Black-Inked outfit.

Smiling, he gently takes the knife from the Avian's hand and leads him to the adjacent room.

"Allow me to dress your wounds, My Lord."


End file.
